Of magical girls and dreams
by Mooarge
Summary: Given a second chance at life Mami, Kyoko, and Sayaka find themselves in a strange land were their soul gems do not become corrupt, and strange creatures wander about freely. However little do they know that they will be pulled into a fight with a creature more powerful and intelligent then anything they had faced yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own neither Madoka nor Kirby**

**Unknown Location**

Mami let out a yelp as she landed on something.

A quick look at her surroundings revealed that she was currently located in some kind of grassy plane, almost bare of anything that could be of any interest except for a few dirt roads, and a few trees. Hmm strange she didn't remember even getting near a place that looked anything like this.

In fact the last thing she remembered was fighting a witch in her layer before….getting her head bitten off.

She cringed a bit at the memory before looking around again "Well I suppose I could have wound up in worse places if this is the afterlife." She mumbled as she tried to think up an explanation for her current situation.

Her train of thought was soon interrupted by a voice from under her "p-p-please….get off me. "

Mami let out a small yelp in shock before getting up and turning around to see where the voice had come from which in this case it had come from a small pink creature with blue eyes, red feet, and rosy cheeks

The small pink being quickly took a gasp of air before addressing Mami in what could have been one of the cutest voices she had ever herd. "Hiiiiii! I'm Kirby! Thanks for getting off me after falling on my head! What's your name?"

Mami gave a small smile and knelled down to address the creature. "I'm Mami Tomoe, nice to meet you, and sorry about that landing."

Kirby gave a big smile of his own "Nice to meet you too!" He then blinked once as if just realizing something "Hey! You're human! Do you know a girl named Adeleine or a boy named Ado by any chance?"

Mami gave a confused look "No sorry I don't? Are they friends of yours."

Kirby jumped up in excitement "Yep! I've known them forever and we go on adventures all the time!" He said "I mean they are going to be sooooooo exited to finally get to meet another human!"

"Wait you have humans, but they aren't common?" Mami asked beginning to feel a little concerned. After all if their humans weren't completely unknown, but were apparently rare enough that one was lucky to see another within its life it would likely mean one of two things. One was that wherever this place was humans being transported hear was possible, but not common. The other was that this was some sort of post-apocalyptic earth. She really was hopping that it was the former, or that there was some other reason for the rarity of humans around here.

Kirby gave a light sigh as a depressed expression decorated his face. "Yeah, no one actually knows much about humans, or where they really come from. It's a real sore topic for Ado and Adeleine, and I can understand why, my species has similar rarity problems, and I know how hard it is to have so little contact with your own kind."

'_ooops looks like I've hit a sensitive topic with the little guy, It would probably be better if I try to take his mind off it_.' Mami thought to herself as she opened her mouth to speak. "So do your friends live close by? They sound like wonderful people going by your attitude towards them."

Kirby shook his head as he got out of his stupor "Oh yeah! They don't live that far away!" He then walked over to Mami and jumped up her shoulder. "Come on! I'll point out the way!" He said with excitement as he pointed down one the paths.

"Hehe Ok, You sure aren't excitable one aren't you?" Mami laughed lightly to herself as she walked down the path Kirby had indicated.

**Unknown location**

Sayaka let out a yawn as she woke from her slumber. '_Wow whatever I was doing before I went to be last night I had better not do again, that dream was horrible.' _She thought to herself as she rubbed her eyes.

She then looked down to see herself in her magical girls outfit. _'…it wasn't a dream.' _She thought bitterly to herself as she recalled previous events.

A quick look around revealed to Sayaka that she wasn't in any place that she could recognize. The floor, the walls, and the ceiling were all made of a rusted metal. Most of the light in the room came from the window, through which a dim sky filled with quickly passing clouds could be seen. Overall it was a very dingy room that looked like it hadn't seen use for a long time.

"Ah I see you have awakened, my apologies for the poor accommodations, we were not expecting anyone to 'drop in' like you did." She heard a deep and somewhat menacing voice say to her.

Sayaka looked around, but could not spot the man who was speaking. "Who are you?" she asked "And where are you?" she added as she continue to look around the room.

"Right in front of you, you only need to look _down_." The voice responded in a slightly irritated tone.

Looking down Sayaka caught sight of the being that had been talking to her. The creature itself was rather small, reaching up to her knees at most. Its most prominent feature was a mask with a V shaped visor, out of witch gleamed menacing yellow eyes. Its hands where clad in white gloves, while armor and a cap concealed the rest of its body, except for area of blues skin. In spite of its small stature the little creature project a powerful aura of great menace, and experience. Like it was just waiting for something to go wrong, or for someone to attack.

Needless to say Sayaka was more than a little intimidate by the creature's presence and only managed to stammer out a meek "Hello" under its gaze.

The creature's gaze didn't change in the least, but the feeling of dread that had washed over Sayaka vanished in an instant as the creature spoke again. "Greetings to you as well young one, I am Meta Knight the captain of this ship. Would you be so kind as to tell me your name, and what if any purpose you have in dreamland?"

'_So this place is called dreamland? Well I suppose the naming is a little strange, but then again I didn't even know about magical girls and witches until just recently.'_ Sayaka thought to herself before answering "My name is Sayaka Mika and I…..actually have no idea what I'm doing in this place, or how I wound up hear." She admitted deciding that she really didn't have much to lose by telling Meta Knight the truth.

The Knights eyes seemed to flash green as he spoke. "Very well Miss Sayaka, then I would like to welcome you aboard the Halberd." He then kicked open one of the doors "Follow me if what you have said is true then we have much to discuss, not the least of which being where you will stay until we can find a way to your home."

With that he disappeared into the hallway, his metallic footfalls alerting Sayaka to his continue presence.

'_Well I suppose things could get worse, I could have wound up in company of some kind of super powered cannibal or hammer happy king'_ she thought to herself as she followed the knight into the hallway.

**Unknown location**

Kyoko let out a pained groan as she returned to consciousness, before blinking in surprise as she realized her situation, specifically when she realized that she wasn't dead_. 'Wait a minute, how the hell am I even still alive!?'_ She mentally questioned as she thought about how she had sacrificed herself to bring down Sayaka's witch with her.

However her thoughts where sort lived as soon as she realized that she was in a cell. '_What did the cops back home manage to follow me into the afterlife or something?' _She thought bitterly as she drew her spear.

"Well afterlife or not I'm not going to let a fucking cadge hold me." She grunted as she struck the bars with her spear to no effect.

She gave it a few more swings putting more power into each strike, but had not been able to so much as scratch the bars.

"Well that was a waste of energy." Kyoko commented as she examined her cadge "Whoever build this place is ether rabidly paranoid or had magical girls in mind during construction." She them looked down at her soul gem to find out it was as clean as ever, in spite of rapid magic us just recently "Hmm well whatever's going on it seems to be halting the corruption of my soul gem, so at least that's worth something." She commented at least somewhat thankful for that concern having been taken care of, if at least for the moment.

It wasn't long before she heard footstep heading towards her location. _'Hmmmmp looks like I'm about to meet the asshole that locked me in hear, or at least someone who works for them.'_ She thought as she looked down the hall and waited for the figure to come into view.

She wasn't quite expecting what she saw.

Superficially it was a small orange creature with a blue bandana. It was wielding a spear, but for some reason Kyoko couldn't find it in herself to register the creature as a potential threat. Then again the innocent look in the creature's eyes wasn't exactly the most menacing thing she had ever seen.

The creature looked at her timidly "Oh I see your awake….sorry about the cell, that gem was giving off some small amounts of dark energy and we tend to take that very seriously around hear."

Koyko merely raised an eyebrow in confusion "Dark Energy? Are you talking about soul gem corruption?"

The orange creature shrugged "No actually I mean the corruption coming_ out_ of your 'soul gem'." He then pointed the blunt edge of the spear towards the gem "Dreamlands natural magic is pulling the corruption from it, and disposing of it as we speak, it's the fact that it was being generated from the gem in the first place that had us worried." He then withdrew his spear and appeared to store in somewhere. "If that stuff was actively building up in the gem we would have smashed it on the spot. Letting dark energy fester in once place like that tends to bad for everybody's health"

'…_.wow I guess these guys really hate witches, or whatever could fill the role of a witch in this place.' _Kyoko thought to herself a she put her spear away "Ok then what the fuck exactly do you plan to do to me? If you didn't notice I wasn't exactly planning to end up in….wherever we are right now."

The orange creature shrugged "Well actually since your awake I'm supposed to take you to our king. I don't know why personally, but the old guy tends to have some pretty enigmatic motives at times for how simple he seems." He then turned and began typing something into a key cod next to the cell "My names Bandana Dee by the way…..don't attack me or the king and we'll get along swimmingly" He finished as the cadge opened.

Kyoko steeped "Whatever small fry, it's not like I have many places to go" She said as Bandana Dee led her off into the hallways of the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Discalimer: I own neither Madoka nor Kirby**

**Dreamland/Green Greens**

Mami looked at the house Kirby had led her too. It was pretty big even compared to some of the larger ones back in her home city, and from the looks of the other buildings she had seen it was even more massive by the locals standards. The entire texture of the thing felt, off, not in a wrong way but in a strange way, like it was something that had just jumped off of a kids painting canvas as opposed to actually being built.

Kirby walked up to the building and knocked on the door excitedly clearly eager to meet with whomever was within.

Soon Mami heard footsteps approaching the door. They were very light, and she could tell that they were those of children.

When the door opened she was greeted by a pair of children, both raven haired and both wearing light green clothing. They also both worse red hats and had the same expression on their face, if it were not for differences in gender between the two it would have been like seeing double.

"Hi Kirby" The girl spoke first in a cheery voice she spotted the pink puffball "Nice to see you again, and I see you brought company too." She then gave Mami a quick look over before widening her eyes in shock "Hey! You're human! I didn't think we would ever see another one outside our family!"

The boy taped her on the shoulder to get her attention before speaking himself "Sister while I share your excitement I do believe our guests have had a long trip. Would it not be prudent to invite them inside?"

The girl let out an embarrassed chuckle "Hehehehe opps my bad." She then opened the front door of the house and gestured into it "Come on in, you two must be tired after your journey hear."

**The Battleship Halberd**

**Captain's room**

Meta Knight looked at the girl sitting before him as she recalled her story, as she told him about her introduction into the life of magical girls, about how she had seen her mentor die, about how she made her wish, and about how she lost the love of her life.

From the look on her face alone he could tell that she wasn't going to survive long down the path she had chosen. Well not long without a proper mentor anyway.

Taking another under his wing would be difficult most certainly, but this girl needed far more than any he had ever taught, and as brutal as his life was, he couldn't help but feel a little soft spot similar to the ones he had for the younger warriors he had met back during the many wars of old surfacing.

He let out a grunt "Hmmmp very well I will assist your attempts at getting home to the best of my ability, and provided you with a spare room. However due to certain _issues_ with the other major factions of dreamland among other things you will need to take up certain responsibilities during your stay hear."

Sayaka's face became determined as Meta Knight finished speaking. "Just tell me what I need to do and I'll do it, anything to get back to my friends, we weren't on the best terms when I left and I still need to apologize."

The Knight's eyes flashed green for a second "Very well. For as long as you stay aboard the Halberd you shall be apprenticed under me in the ways of swordsman ship beginning immediately. Follow me to the gym and we shall get started."

Sayaka could only blink as she followed Meta Knight out of the room, that wasn't quite what she was expecting when Meta Knight had said responsibilities.

**Castle DeDeDe**

Kyoko couldn't help but whistle as she took in the sights around her "Wow you people she like your elaborate castles."

Bandana Dee gave her a shrug "Eh it didn't need to be this big, but we waddle dees just aren't happy if we aren't working on something, it's a biological thing we have,"

"So…you're an entire species of workaholics?" Kyoko commented as she continued to look the castle around her "You guys do anything else with your time around here?"

"Yeah we sometimes participate in competitions and help fend off the occasional nightmare attack, but it's mostly just work for us." Bandana Dee replied as the two of them came to a large room with a thrown at the end of it.

"My lord miss Kyoko has been fetched from her cell as you requested." Waddle Dee said as he bowed to a figure resting on the throne.

The figure in question was actually more imposing then Kyoko imagined something that ruled over the little guys she had seen running about would be, but was still overall not that threatening, specifically because the most accurate description of said figure would be to call it a penguin with a hammer in a Santa suite. On the other hand the size of the creature was nothing to sneeze at, and Kyoko's instincts were telling her letting that hammer actually score a hit would be a horrible idea."

"Your boss is a penguin with a hammer" Kyoko drawled on as she looked at the king "It might have been all the world shattering info I got prior to this, but somehow that just fits with everything else I've seen about this place."

"Hehehe well I can see this one has a good pair of eyes on her." She heard the penguin comment before it got up off of its thrown and hoisted its hammer. "Anyway I suppose it would rude not introduce myself before a guest to my humble lil castle."

He then walked up to her and extended a gloved hand "The names King Dedede, and before you ask King is actually a part of the name. I thought I'd clear that up before we get any misundersandings. You'd be surprised at how much trouble a lil confusion of that kind can cause down the road."

Kyoko shrugged before extending a hand out towards the penguin "Ok then Dedede I don't suppose ya could explain where I am will you? I'm kinda lost hear, the names Kyoko Saukra by the way."

"Heh sure you're in the country dreamland on the planet popstar." He said with a chuckle before his facial expression turned somber "If neither of those ring any bells to you then reckon I can't be of much use on that front."

Kyoko grunted "Typical so you know about any places I could go to get this other world shit worked out, or at least got something for me to do around here?"

"Hehe sorry girl not much more to say unless ol master hand call another tournament soon your stuck hear till I can get something worked out. If ya want something to do I'm sure I can think of something though." He then thought for a moment "Say I got a proposition for ya. Since you don't look like one of the types to live in the old outdoors, and dreamlands short of housing I'm willing ta let ya stay here at the castle provided you're willing to help some of my boys out now and again."

"ok I've got no problem we earning my keep. " Kyoko said as she looked over to bandana dee "But I'd like to see how you guys fight over hear before making any agreements, I don't want to wind up stuck pulling every deadbeats weight."

"Ah so it's a spare ya want girl eh?" Dedede replied before taking out his hammer "Well then I can't say I have any objections, any specific opponents in mind, because most of my guards aren't quite in the same league as the rest of us?"

"Eh ether you or shorty hear will do provided you're able to put up an actual fight." Kyoko said pointing to bandana dee "I don't care much for beating up on marshmellows that can't fight back for nothing."

Badana Dee gave her an odd look "Great king if you would be so kind as to allow me to handle this battle I would be extremely grateful."

The King gave a look at the waddle dee and shrugged "Ok then Miss Kyoko let's get down to the arena it seems my second in command hear is up for a little brawl himself."


End file.
